


If I can't have you then I'll imagine having you

by rosedrums



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Imagination, Jihoon masturbates to the thought of Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: If your fantasies would come true then Jeonghan would be pleasing Jihoon.





	If I can't have you then I'll imagine having you

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon's imagining is italicizes.

    "One hour, you only have one hour" Jihoon said in his head. He hasn't had the dorm to himself in over a month. With most members going out to dinner or some at the company practicing, he had his chance. After the last person leaves he rushes to his room. He locks the door then goes through his closet. In the corner he hid his dildo and lube. 

     This wasn't going to be some quick jerk off session. If he did that he wouldn't be satisfied. It needed to be right. He was horny it hurts. Knowing he may not get this opportunity for some time he needs now to be great. 

     He laid in the bed with his underwear at his feet and his shirt hoisted up so it won't get cum on it. Already half he he got to work. Only he didn't watch porn or anything to get him off. Jeonghan and the thought of him pleasing him was he needed. The crush on Jeonghan had begun when they met but the fantasies happen months ago. Thoughts of him were all he because he wouldn't approach him out of embarrassment.

     The setting stayed the same. It was him laying on his bed hard and lubing his dildo. Which was glass and meant for a woman. But for him it worked. It hit the rights spots and wasn't too big for him to hold like the ones for men. With some lube in his palm he started working his hand on his cock.

_"Do I really make you that hard?" Jeonghan inquires. In front of him Jihoon was on his back with his precum running down his cock and the red tip flushed and sensitive. He doesn't get an answer so he pushes his thumb over the slit._

     Jihoon pushed and moans loudly. He circles his thumb on the tip. Whines and moans leaves his lips. He stops knowing that he'd cum soon if he continued. Yet he still does the actions he imagines Jeonghan doing to him.

      _Jeonghan starts with a hand job. Moving his hand at a slow pace as to these. The other hand fumbles to open the lube. Coating a few fingers with it. He teases by circling the rim with his finger. Jihoon tries to not buck his hips. He lets out a groan when Jeonghan slides his first finger in._

     His body missed the feeling. He tries not to shout a he starts moving.

_Jeonghan removes his hand from Jihoon's dick to add some more lube. He's slow in his movements as to tease. Adding to the teasing is getting close to his prostate but not touching it. Each time producing a small whine from Jihoon._

_"I think you're ready for another finger or instead of two fingers you get three"_

    The hiss he lets out makes him wonder when he last fingered himself. He was ready for his dildo but he knew he had to stretch himself to take it. The boy was mess. Legs open for more access, precum on his stomach, and his loud, needy moans. Moaning was the reason he couldn't do it with people around. He was loud and being sensitive didn't help with the contact.

      Adding the third finger produced a scream. All three hits his prostate.

_"Feels so good" Jihoon whispers. The pain of the stretch and hitting his prostate turned him on even more. They stop so put his legs up. He was on his back with legs opened and knees bent. This allowed Jeonghan more access to his prostate. When he rubbed it Jihoon arched his back while letting out a scream._

_"So so good…ah" and other praises leave his lips. Jeonghans free hand is used to pinch his lovers nipples._

_"Ah I'm gonna come"_

_"We can have that yet without using the dildo. Will you let out sweet moans while I use it on you? You will, I know will. You're already making pretty noises."_

~~~~Jihoon is slightly shaking. Holding off his orgasm and the feeling heightened even more due to the long time without it. He turns and looks at the clock. "25 minutes left" he says to himself. Rushing he grabbed the dildo and started putting lube on it. He wasn't going to come without using it.

_Jihoon lets out little pants as he waits for the dildo. Jeonghan gives him praises as he pushes the dildo in. Once fully in Jihoon is arching his back moaning even louder. "I know, I know. I'll give you more but you have to adjust to the size." Jeonghan says. After he relaxes his body he gets what he wants._

     He pumps it in and out fast. Slowly down occasionally when he wants to touch his cock as well. It along with stomach was sticky with precum. He always had a lot of that and cum. After some time he sets a rhythm.

     Jihoon hadn't remembered the last time he was this horny. The thought of his hyung did things to him. He is able to his prostate each time. Keep his body still was hard as he would try to close his legs or arch his back. He knew that he couldn't hold back cumming much longer. The whines almost as loud as scream and his shaking legs showed he was close.

      Tears were being to run because of good it felt. He rhythm was sloppy and needed it. His screws his eyes shut and screams "JEONGHAN" as ropes of cum cover his hand and tummy. Sensitivity flows throughout his body as he takes the dildo out. He gives himself a few minutes to catch his breath before getting cleaned up before everyone gets back.

                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     On the other side of the shared wall was Jeonghan. He came in 45 minutes ago after finishing his work early. He tried to ignore it but the noises Jihoon made were hot. Eavesdropping wasn't what he wanted to do but he sat in his room next to wall to listen. He took his cock out his pants and starts masturbating to the sound of Jihoon. Also the thought of what Jihoon might be doing and him being allowed to watch. As he close to cumming he heard something he dreamt of hearing. Hearing Jihoon let out his name pushed him over the edge. Whispering "Jihoon…Jihoon I want you.". As he changes out of his now soiled shirt and jeans; Jihoon scurries into the shower as he hears the car pulling up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add something that makes Jihoon the power bottom he looks like but it wouldn't work well for this. This idea came to me days ago and haunted me as I tried to sleep.


End file.
